1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to signal transmissions, and in particular, to a glitch detection circuit for a single strobe interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computer systems, source synchronous interfaces may be used to increase the speed of communication between components, such as processors, memories and I/O devices. Generally, there are two types of source synchronous interfaces, namely a differential strobe scheme and a single strobe scheme. In a differential strobe source synchronous interface, data or address signals are sent from a transmitter to a receiver are accompanied by a pair of complementary strobe signals.
Alternatively, in a single strobe source synchronous interface, data or address signals are accompanied by a single strobe signal. The strobe is a signal used by a receiver to latch the accompanying address or data, or for other timing purposes. Typically, both strobe transitions, rising and falling, are used, in the single strobe scheme, by the receiver to identify and latch the correct packet of data. Thus, during the first transition of strobe signal (e.g., rising), the receiver will latch the first packet of data, and during the second transition of strobe signal (e.g., falling), the receiver will latch the next packet of data, and so on.
Occasionally, strobe signals of single strobe source synchronous interfaces may experience glitches that can cause problems in a computer system, since the glitch may latch onto invalid address or data. Typically, if a failure or error occurs due to a glitch on the strobe signal, it is difficult to identify the cause and time of error. Currently, there is no effective way in which a glitch on a single strobe interface can be detected.